culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Anne Kirkbride
Anne Kirkbride (21 June 1954 – 19 January 2015) was an English actress, known for her long-running role as Deirdre Barlow in the ITV soap Coronation Street, which she played for 42 years from 1972 to 2014. For this role, she posthumously received the Outstanding Achievement Award at the 2015 British Soap Awards. Contents 1 Early life 2 Career 2.1 Coronation Street 2.2 Other television appearances 3 Personal life 4 Death 5 References 6 External links Early life She was born in Oldham, Lancashire,1 the daughter of Jack Kirkbride, a cartoonist for the Oldham Evening Chronicle.1 She attended Counthill Grammar School, Oldham, and then joined Oldham Repertory Theatre as an assistant stage manager, before progressing to acting roles.2 Career Coronation Street Kirkbride was noticed by casting directors for the British soap opera Coronation Street when she acted in a Jack Rosenthal play, Another Sunday and Sweet F.A. (1972), for Granada Television. She played the bit part of Deirdre Hunt in Coronation Street from November 1972. The character's role grew and after further appearances in 1973, Kirkbride signed a contract with the serial in 1974. From then on, the character of Deirdre Barlow become famous for her very large spectacles and her husky voice (a result of Kirkbride's own chain smoking).1 On 29 September 2014, it was announced Kirkbride would have a three-month break from the show3 and prior to her death, she had filmed no official last scenes, making her final scenes the ones aired on 8 October 2014 with her character's absence in the soap being explained as staying with a friend until July 2015, when her character Deirdre was killed off with Bev Unwin (Susie Blake) returning to tell Ken and Tracy that she died on the day of her 60th birthday party and homecoming. At the 2015 British Soap Awards, she posthumously received the Outstanding Achievement award, which was accepted by her husband.4 Other television appearances In 1998, Kirkbride ran away on This Is Your Life during the same time she was battling severe depression.5 In 2013, Kirkbride completed a documentary entitled Deirdre & Me, a 60-minute special to celebrate her 40th year of playing Deirdre. She also completed a documentary in 2001 also entitled Deirdre & Me. Her late father Jack Kirkbride also gave an interview in the documentary in 2001. In 2007, Kirkbride starred in the first episode of You Don't Know You're Born, a genealogy documentary on ITV1. It was revealed she had Irish ancestry in Gort, County Galway. Personal life She married former actor David Beckett in 1992. They met on the set of Coronation Street, when Beckett joined the cast as her character Deirdre's boyfriend.6 In 1993, Kirkbride was diagnosed with Non-Hodgkin's lymphoma. She spoke to the British press about her bout of depression following the diagnosis. She was cured within a year of being diagnosed.7 Death Kirkbride died of breast cancer 8 in a Manchester hospital on 19 January 2015, aged 60.9101112 Her funeral was held on 27 January 2015 in a private ceremony. William Roache, Beverley Callard and former co-star Johnny Briggs were in attendance. At the 20th National Television Awards, held two days after Kirkbride's death, her on-screen partner and close friend from Coronation Street, William Roache, paid tribute to Kirkbride during the ceremony. The actor Adam Woodyatt dedicated the award EastEnders won to Kirkbride, referring to her as "the Weatherfield one",13 referencing a Coronation Street storyline which saw Deirdre wrongly jailed for fraud.14 A public memorial service for Kirkbride was held at Manchester Cathedral on 30 May 2015. 15 References 1.^ Jump up to: a b c "Anne Kirkbride, actress – obituary". The Daily Telegraph. 20 January 2015. Retrieved 20 January 2015. 2.Jump up ^ Anne Kirkbride Obituary in The Guardian. Retrieved 20 January 2015 3.Jump up ^ "Coronation Street star Anne Kirkbride to take three-month break". BBC News. 29 September 2014. Retrieved 29 September 2014. 4.Jump up ^ "British Soap Awards pay tribute to Kirkbride". BBC news. 17 May 2015. Retrieved 17 May 2015. 5.Jump up ^ "'My struggle to beat the blues'". Daily Mail. 3 November 2012. Retrieved 8 June 2013. 6.Jump up ^ O'Brien, Deidre. ""I stole my real-life love from another woman": Coronation Street's Deirdre reveals her guilt". Mirror online. MGN Ltd. Retrieved 29 January 2014. 7.Jump up ^ Roche, Elisa (12 February 2009). "Anne: I may quit Coronation Street". Daily Express. Retrieved 20 May 2009. 8.Jump up ^ Nianias, Helen (20 January 2015). "Anne Kirkbride: How the Deirdre Barlow actress' frank discussion of her depression inspired others". The Independent. Retrieved 20 January 2015. 9.Jump up ^ "Anne Kirkbride | News | Coronation Street | ITV". itv.com. 2015. Retrieved 19 January 2015. 10.Jump up ^ "Anne Kirkbride | News | Coronation Street | ITV". itv.com. 2015. Retrieved 19 January 2015. 11.Jump up ^ "Anne Kirkbride, star of Coronation Street, dies aged 60 after short illness". Guardian. 20 January 2015. Retrieved 20 January 2015. 12.Jump up ^ "Anne Kirkbride, Coronation Street's Deirdre Barlow, dies aged 60". BBC News. 20 January 2015. Retrieved 20 January 2015. 13.Jump up ^ "Tributes to Anne Kirkbride at National Television Awards". BBC News. 22 January 2015. Archived from the original on 23 January 2015. Retrieved 24 January 2015. 14.Jump up ^ "BBC News PM supports Weatherfield One". BBC Online. 31 March 1998. Retrieved 22 January 2015. 15.Jump up ^ "Anne Kirkbride:Tributes paid to 'loveable' Coronation Street star". BBC Online. 30 May 2015. Retrieved 30 May 2015. External links Anne Kirkbride at the Internet Movie Database What's on TV profile Category:1954 births Category:2015 deaths Category:British people of Irish descent Category:British soap opera actresses Category:British television actresses Category:English soap opera actresses Category:People educated at Counthill School Category:People from Oldham Category:Deaths from breast cancer Category:Deaths from cancer in England